A new start with old faces
by Souls Will Cry- ArceusMinion
Summary: A mercenary tries to find a new life living away from his past but his past friends catch up with him. Will he get through them or run away from his past again? Only way to find out is by reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Well another story meets the eyes of fanfiction. I guess I should also explain the ridiculous word count. I got inspired by someone who is mentioned in the end and their story. I also stayed up till about three in the morning while writing this. I started at like, 11pm-12am and it's now 8:30am (editing and re writing some scenes). And I really hate this addiction to this site. Honestly why can't this be a job? Anyway I'm rambling and taking up your day so without another word from me let's dive head first into this story. **

I sat still letting the motions of the train move me slightly as I was listening to three days grace riot. I had my eyes closed and the music was just enough to keep me awake. That was until I heard the compartment door opening, I snapped my eyes open and glanced only to see a Zoroark morph sticking his head in the compartment "you mind if I take a seat? Everywhere else is full." I nodded and he moved to sit across from me, I looked out the window to see several empty fields of farmland pass by rather quickly "you going to say something?" he asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. I slowly reached up to my suitcase that was above my head and when I grasped it I put it in my lap and after unlocking it I turned it around to show him the contents and when I opened it his eyes went wide.

Inside was a compact mp5 with several attachments placed neatly around it, a compact holographic sight with a blue dot, a tyrant suppressor and finally a military laser attached to the side. I smiled at his face and as I lifted the mp5 out of the case I slowly pulled the ejector back only to have a 9mm round still active narrowly miss hitting me instead hitting the seat. I sighed quietly and after pulling out the magazine I slowly placed the 9mm back in before loading the magazine back into the mp5. I slowly unfolded the stock and after making sure the sights were right I looked back at him to see him shaking violently, I smiled as I put the mp5 back into the suitcase and put it back above me.

I slowly lowered my hand after safely securing the suitcase above me keeping my eyes on the Zoroark morph the entire time before I finally used my voice "you make me angry that round will go into your head. Are you going to Central?" I saw him nod "yeah I'm getting somewhere to live and hopefully it's safer than home. What about you? You are getting off at Central?" I nodded "I got nearly the same story as you except well…I'd rather keep my past to myself but let's say I never wanted anything I did to happen." I said as he nodded and we sat in silence for another two minutes until the song changed to voices by disturbed. I reached my hand over to lower the volume "don't man I actually like the song. I don't mind three days grace either; I don't mind anything that has a decent paced beat to it." I only nodded and put my hand back in my lap.

I nodded slightly with the music "are you going to reveal what morph you are?" I froze at the question before nodding and after letting my hood fall off exposing blonde fur nearly all over my face except for a large scar going diagonally across my left side of my forehead and going down to my right cheek. I saw his eyes focus on the scar "how did you get that?" I leant back "I got it from my childhood, I guess now you want to know it?" I said and he nodded "how bad could it have been man?" I sighed "worse than yours I can tell you that much. Alright I'll start from the beginning, my mother was a ninetails and my father was a human and when I was born I guess they both hated me, I was only fed once a day and I was only given freedom under the condition that my father could get a shot off on me;"

The Zoroark morph gasped but I continued "I lived under those conditions for two years until black water mercenaries showed up to my house and demanded that I go with them. They wanted someone like me because of my ability to control fire, they wanted me so that they could give my powers to them and they could stop helicopters from going down and exploding. I of course wasn't given a say and when I woke up after being knocked out I was restrained heavily. Despite being only four they wanted maximum safety for the transfer to be a success, I waited and when they started they needed my blood hence this scar and another one going down my back from my left hip, I could continue but our station is here."

I was right; we had just pulled up to Central station. A massive station filled with humans and very occasionally morphs. I stood up and exited the train car and was immediately met with a crowd. I saw through the crowd around us a man I never wanted to see and as I laid eyes on him the song changed to angel of death by slayer. I slowly put my suitcase in the Zoroark morphs arms I walked through the crowd over to him and when he saw me coming I slowly unravelled my tails from my legs to sway casually behind me and when I was in front of him I saw he was a foot shorter than me standing at around five foot two and I stood at six foot two. I smiled down at him "hello sir can I help you?" he asked almost getting scared until I removed the hood and showed him the scar "remember this father? Remember me? Do you remember my last words to you?"

His eyes widened as he slowly came to realize who was in front of him. He started to walk backwards but I followed him, I eventually managed to get him in a corner and when I looked him in the eyes I saw how much fear he had in his eyes until a flamethrower hit me in the back. I flinched slightly but was unfazed by the attack, I then heard my mother's voice as the attack ended "get away from him, now, he's mine." I acted like I was gagging as I turned around "mother, I wonder how much you remember of me, how much you laughed as I was constantly thrown into walls and beaten by pieces of glass. I was almost killed by both you and this man's hands. You remember who I am mother?"

Hey eyes narrowed and her mouth curled into a snarl "Leone. I remember you, all the pain you caused us when you left." I laughed as I saw the Zoroark morph with my suitcase walking towards me "I caused you pain? I guess it was because you could no longer try to murder your own abomination, or because it was that I was being trained to be stronger and quicker in everything than everyone else. Which one was it mother?" I asked as I slowly raised a hand gesturing the Zoroark morph to stop and he did. I saw my mother's eyes return to normal as she dropped her aggression on the outside, "it wasn't that Leone, it was the fact that you never told us you cared before you left."

I started to snarl "and what makes you think I would care if I left you and that man for a better life. I may have parents but in my eyes they died the minute I got this scar." I spat as I pointed to the scar as my mother suddenly started to tear up possibly because she was trying to lure me back in. "Nice talking with you two again. I have a better life than you could ever offer now and I guess I'll never see you again. Goodbye." I said as I walked over to the Zoroark morph "who were they?" he asked as we walked to the main gate leading out of Central station "no one important. Just someone and his Pokémon who thought they could own me a few years ago. Well I guess I should take the suitcase off your arms now."

I was handed the suitcase with ease as we began walking down a street casually talking until my phone buzzed "give me a sec." I said as I answered the phone "yes?" I asked and waited until I heard the voice on the other end "are you Leone?" I waited a second before answering "depends on who's asking for him. And there are a lot of Leone's out there man, probably got the wrong number." As I was about to hang up I heard him again "the Leone that is a ninetails morph with a scar clearly visible on his face. That is who I am asking for." I froze for a second but continued to walk after that "who are you?" I asked growing cautious of the phone call and the intentions of the caller.

"who I am is not important, all you need to know is that the police have been alerted about you and are looking for you, I can hide you and Dave for as long as possible for the heat to cool down." I nodded slowly "and if we refuse?" I asked already forming several plans "then you get taken to jail and trust me it may not be as bad as your life Leone but it will be the worst life possible for Dave." I nodded "fine, we accept. Can you give any directions as to your current location Sir?" I waited until a pitch black Alpha-N 1M RS pulled up next to us and the passenger door opened and in the driver's seat was an Absol morph with bright red rim shades. "Hurry up, get in." he sounded just like the guy from the phone call "Dave you ride shotgun, I'll take the back behind you."

He didn't argue as I set the suitcase next to me and opened it and pulling out the mp5 I slid on the tyrant suppressor and compact holographic sight and as soon as I did sirens could be heard "man whoever you are step on it. I'll fire back if they shoot." I said as he nodded and floored it, we must have been in a chase for twenty minutes until the sirens cut off and as I looked behind us I saw that they were forming a roadblock and getting out ready to shoot. "Duck both of you." I said and they did as asked just as they opened fire on us, I smashed out the window and after resting my left arm on it I shot one round as a warning shot into the mirror right next to an officer's face.

They took the hint and began to get back in their cars and drive off when I got the suspicion it wasn't over. "Guys stay alert at all times. Scan everywhere and make sure to avoid any road that you have a bad feeling about." I said but the driver just rose his hand "easy lad, they won't chase us on my property, without an authentication code you're shot to shreds. State of the art security defence system." I smiled "was state of the art. Give me five seconds on a laptop it will be down with me rewriting all protocols." I said and that's when I saw the house he stays at, I was shocked beyond recognition. It had to be at least a three floor mansion above ground and depending on his money how many underground levels there would be.

I started to put away the mp5 back into the suitcase when the Absol opened his door "Leone you don't look to good." The Absol morph said as I sighed and when I went to move I felt pain explode from my left shoulder. I Leant back against the seat and looked down at my left shoulder to see I was shot in the shoulder and steadily losing blood. "Just a flesh wound. Don't worry about it. I'll manage." I held my right hand up to my left shoulder to stop some of the blood flow as I slowly got out of the car nearly falling flat on my face as I was getting lightheaded. I slowly walked forward using the car for support and then moving to the next closest thing which happened to be a tree as I stumbled towards it.

I reached the door eventually as my vision started to go fuzzy and I shook my head trying to clear it "you alright Leone?" Dave asked and I shook my head "about to…pass out…need blood…transfusion." I muttered as the door opened and as I was leaning against it I slid to the ground on my injured shoulder. I slowly started to close my eyes as I saw several blurred shapes around me, I was beginning to lose feeling in my fingertips and toes and my phone suddenly rang with battle born by five finger death punch. I then felt someone reach into my pocket and pull it out and hold it against my ear "Leone? Is this Leone?" I heard my mother's voice over the phone. I summoned whatever energy I had left and spoke back "goodbye…mother."

I awoke an unknown number of days later and when I opened my eyes I saw Dave sitting in a chair next to me with his eyes closed. I saw his chest rising and falling slowly and came to the conclusion he was asleep (probably didn't get a room. I'll probably get the same thing; I wonder what am I to do?) I thought as I slowly started to get up into a sitting position off of what I now knew to be a bed, I slowly stood up with a hand on the wall for support as my legs felt like jelly. I eventually managed to stand on two feet without the wall and as I walked over to where Dave was I heard the door open behind me. I turned around thinking I was being attacked only to see another ninetails morph.

She was wearing light blue under shirt with a black shirt over it; she also had black long pants on with red jogging sneakers with pink laces. I noticed how her ruby eyes were starting to fill with fear as I realized I was glaring at her and stepped back looking up at the ceiling. "So…you're finally awake." I heard from her as she slowly stepped closer "yeah I am. And for what it's worth I'm sorry that I scared you. I honestly have had a rough life no one here except Dave will understand." I waited for a second before looking down seeing she was holding out my upper body attire and that's when I realized I didn't have any clothes on my upper body. I looked down at my chest and put my left hand over a small x scar over my heart before she stopped me.

"I've already seen it so don't worry, I was the one that also took that .45 calibre round out of your shoulder." I sighed "thank you but I must ask you to not question where I got the scars from. I'd prefer to keep it to myself." I said just as the door opened again and the Absol morph walked in "you mean the scar that was caused by your parents or black water mercenaries Leone?" I sighed "both if you would keep your mouth shut." I replied hearing the ninetails morph gasp and when I refocused on her the fear in her eyes had returned full force as she back pedalled out of the room "couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" I asked him as I saw him smile "no, we all need to be open with each other here Leone. How else can trust be built?"

I started to narrow my eyes "trust is something I never give out easily; I guess I will have to get used to everyone trying to pry into my past. I guess you already know about it." I said as he walked closer "Leone I know this will come as a shock but you handed out trust easily when we first met in facility fifty one." My eyes widened and I nearly fainted from the shock that filled my being as he said those words "Markus? It can't be you. I knew him I now he would never go back into this life. But alright I'll play this game, tell me something I did when I trusted him." I saw his eyes glimmer as he smiled wider "I remember you told me that you would jump in front of any round fired from any gun just to save me because no one cared who you were and if you died."

**Flashback (will happen in dreams as well. Just for your info.)**

I stood outside facility fifty one told to me by my commanding officer my new team mate and new member of my squad would be in there waiting for me considering the last guy constantly whined and bitched and when I put him in his place I was told that a new member had to be found if we were to be any useful. I stepped inside the facility seeing only an Absol morph with a casual look on his face as I slowly walked towards him, when I reached him I saw in his eyes a deep determination for succeeding in everything. "I like that fire you got in yourself man. But will you be able to handle the drills I put us all through every morning?" I asked him feeling the answer already coming up.

"Yes sir, I'll try my best to stay in line with your other squad mates." I nodded and smiled "good, but are you feeling like a frog son?" I asked him noticing how he was tensing "what sir?" I smiled "if you're feeling like a frog son. Jump. But know when to jump and when to stay in line." I saw his eyes darken slightly before he nodded and we walked out of the facility and into the courtyard, filled with elite and new black water mercenaries "how long you been here sir?" I heard the Absol ask "I've been here for just over thirteen years now, you?" I asked back seeing a few elite mercenaries stepping towards us, I noticed how they were human and didn't pay them any mind as the Absol answered "I just started today sir, my name's Markus sir." I nodded "Leone, but address me as either sir or commander for now, in battle I don't care. Am I clear private?"

He nodded and we set off back to where the rest of my squad were still polishing their weapons and double checking gear. I stood in the door "attention." I said loud enough to where all of them stopped what they were doing and stood up in a solid solute. I walked forward "at ease. We have a new member joining us fresh from the academy; he has little to no experience in actual battle situations. We've all been there, so show him something better than what we got. If he would step forward and get his life story out of the way we will begin mid-day drills." I watched as he stepped forward shaking some as we were all hardened morphs while he was still fresh.

"I guess I grew up lucky, one of my parents accepted who I was and helped me with certain things. My mother was human while my father was the Absol. He hated me and every chance he got he would try and fatally wound me; I eventually got tired of him and ran. I'll never forget what I had to do to survive on the streets, I eventually got found out by this corporation and I grew up in the academy and now I'm here. Not much else really to talk about. I guess if I had to add one more thing it's that I'm no stranger to violence but I just never get used to it." With that he sat down on the bed I pointed him to. "Well I guess since I made him tell his life story I should do mine as well."

Markus nodded while the rest perked up and listened "as I'm sure everyone is aware of the scar I got on my face is something that happened before I came here, I was still with my parents, my mother was the ninetails and my father was the human and they both hated my guts, my mother would do nothing to protect me if my father got drunk and threw me into walls and furniture. I was then given this scar when I made the mistake of attacking him in his drunken fit of rage and because of that I got a knife diagonally across in one quick fluid motion. I learned to just accept the beatings after that, my mother joined in after that as well, using her tails to catapult me into walls and even broken glass held out by my father. I wanted one of those pieces of glass to just pierce my neck and be done with it. Until this corporation found me and took me in. I can tell each and every one of you it's a better life than back in my old home ever was."

I saw that all squad mates of mine were starting to tear up at the story while Markus was quietly sobbing. The squad consisted of me, Markus, John a lucario morph with emerald green eyes and he was wearing the standard black assault vest with spare pouches for supplies or ammo strapped to his legs and finally Dallas, a gallade morph with piercing red eyes and he was only waring a coyote backpack with his M4 strapped resting on his chest. I walked over to John and looked into his eyes as he tried to look away to hide his tears. I felt a hand on my own shoulder and when I looked back I saw Dallas was also teary eyed but wasn't afraid to show it "Dally tell Johnny here when he gathers himself he can take the day off. He seems to still be sensitive after the last event."

**Flashback end (probably the easiest thing to write for me in a LONG time). **

I stayed still as I returned to the real world in the present as Markus stepped closer. When he was close enough I reached a hand out and grasped his in a firm handshake which he returned. I heard a slight groan from where Dave rested and when I looked I saw he was starting to wake up "Dave, rise and shine man." I said and immediately I was in a death gripping hug as Dave started to sob quietly into my chest. I looked to Markus to see him holding back laughter so I shot him a stern glare which made him stop immediately "he really wanted you to wake up. Kept sneaking into this room at night to make sure you didn't die in his sleep." I sighed "I don't know why though. I'm just someone trying to adjust to living without wondering if I'm going to wake up with a slit throat."

I saw his face darken slightly "you still are the same, even after all these years." I stared at him "you got wounded Markus, I knew you couldn't fight so I discharged you honourably. I was still in the squad until one by one we were taken out. John died shortly after you were discharged leaving me and Dally. We fought in so many situations, so many odds were against us in numbers and firearms but I was able to survive. Dallas was surrounded; I was busy with my own batch of enemy squads. Trying to protect someone and yourself is no easy task. Suddenly I had to throw a grenade back to save us both when a sniper zeroed in on us both and took Dally down. I barely made it out without surrendering, I guess Arceus wanted me to know something other than violence but so far it's all it has been."

I felt Dave freeze as I retold the event. I continued to glare at Markus until the door opened again and in stepped a gallade morph, he was wearing nothing more than simple black t shirt and shorts. I saw his red eyes slowly close and I felt something trying to enter my mind "dude don't try, you won't get in. I've had tougher forces against my mind so you are like a gentle breeze against me." Still despite the words I said he continued to try to get in. I eventually used my mental strength to send a short flashback of my past towards him and I laughed softly as his face contorted in disgust and pain. I felt the weak force stop and he opened his eyes and walked towards me.

"Why did you do that to a man? He gave you what you wanted." I smiled and answered "he was of no use to me and the same thing would have happened if he was freed to re-join his side. I don't regret it because when it comes down to it you are ordered to get information out of a man and kill him if he gives everything like the one I showed you did. And no you didn't slightly breach my mind I willingly showed you that flashback, tell me. How did you like his screams of pain as I shot him several times in the left leg?" I saw him step back as Markus smiled remembering as well the person I was talking about "I don't think you belong here freak." I sighed and hardened my glare "then excuse me Dave, private. I will see you later. You know exactly where I will be."

I saw Markus's eyes widen as a sudden fear filled them. I only pulled Dave off me when Markus walked to block the doorway "I cannot let that happen sir. You know as well as I do that the security system will tear you to shreds." I smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder "why do you think I want to go outside to go for a walk? Now please move." My voice was calm but it was on the very edge of becoming an order. Markus moved aside but locked the door in a futile attempt to stop me. I just shook the handle until I stepped back and ran at the door letting my right shoulder collide with it breaking the door down and I continued running until I found a window.

I looked back to see Markus running after me fear in his eyes as I stepped back from the window and started to run again directly for the window. I heard Markus shout something but I didn't catch any of it before my right shoulder impacted the glass shattering it easily and I saw I was resting on the second floor. I twisted my body in the air as the ground rushed closer to me and by the time I landed I was lying flat on my back with a piece of glass just narrowly missing my neck. I went to roll over when pain shot through me but I continued anyway, I eventually managed to stand up and holding my midsection as a sort of counterweight I stumbled away from the mansion hearing Markus shouting something.

I stumbled for what must have been hours without running into any security systems, I knew I was close to an end of the property but as soon as the fence came into view I saw an Umbreon morph at the fence looking out into the town. I stumbled until I was next to the morph seeing that she was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and black pants. I slowly went to stumble away until her right arm hooked around my left arm that was holding my midsection. I turned my head to look her in the eyes only to see her eyes had slight tears in them. I didn't understand why she would get emotional around me until she brought me into a hug "I thought you died Leo. Don't do that again please. Not to me."

**2****ND**** FLASHBACK (I know this is not my usual thing to do but I guess when you are constantly up and awake you convince yourselves to do things you normally wouldn't do.)**

I was standing in the middle of a field, bodies lay strewn around me. Morphs of every kind and humans of every race surrounded me. I stood still among the cluster of bodies slowly swivelling my head expecting one to come alive at any moment. I saw a bit of movement to my right and as I turned I brought up my mp5 and when I went to pull the trigger I heard nothing. Realizing I spent my last bullet I tried to reach for my knife before finding it wasn't there. I stood still waiting for the morph to stand and when it did I realized that the morph was female; an Eevee morph that was three foot six and had the usual brown eyes of her kind. I slowly walked towards her raising my hands expecting another outburst.

What I wasn't expecting was for her to run up and hug me tightly to her while she cried into my uniform. I stood stock still until a sudden fatherly side of me took over and I wrapped my own arms around her back and slowly starting to smile. I lowered my head and gently kissed her head and held her tighter to me. I slowly lifted her up to where she was staring into my eyes, a look of awe in her own while I simple smiled "Leone how did your…oh" Dally had just parachuted down and saw us. I slowly moved her behind me "she was not part of the plan Dally; whoever sent me here they wanted a massacre of everyone including the children. I will not tolerate this, as of today the massacres are of none of my concern. Leave them to the others."

I saw Dally focus on the Eevee behind me "and what about her? She can't stay here she'll die." I nodded "you think I hadn't thought of that? I'll get a spare mattress. She'll be my responsibility and when I'm not around Markus will look after her. He always said he wanted a family." I saw Dally widen his eyes "you don't mean?" I nodded "she's coming home with me Dally. I don't care, look at her. She is scared for her own safety, not at you or me. Okay she may be scared of me but I wasn't told of anyone here being a goddamn child. I'll check the rest of the bodies; see how many more I wasn't told about." I walked over to the nearest body and after pulling it separate from the rest the height matched the Eevee.

I got sick in my stomach as I slowly turned the body over seeing a vulpix morph; he was younger than the Eevee girl. I started to shake with fear and anger as I hid my face from Dally "why do children die? Why not fully grown men?" I spoke with anger clear as day in my voice. Dally walked up to stand next to me "Leone, sir. If we knew it would have this effect we would not have asked you to do it. I'm sorry Leo." I snapped my head and turned to face him full on "don't apologize to me, apologize to the dead children in this massacre. Apologize to the pregnant women if there were any here which knowing our line of work there probably is. Apologize to them, not me."

I started to clench my fists as a small circle of sire started to appear around me as I felt my anger still rising "apologize to the innocent lives I have taken. Apologize for the thousands of unborn children we have stopped from seeing the light of day. I don't care if it takes you your lifetime but you will search through here, find every child and pregnant morph and human and apologize to all of them individually. As for the girl that is alive I will take her under my wing, I will look after her. It's the least I could do for all the horror I caused her, I will understand if she hates me for the decision in which case she can be in Markus's care until I die. The decision remains up to her."

I turned to the Eevee girl to see her still staring at me or more importantly the scar on my face, I slowly got down to her level and she walked closer to me still nervous. I saw this and spoke as gently as I could manage "please little one, I will not hurt you anymore, I'm sorry for what I've caused you young one. I only wish to make things right now. I'm sorry young one, you must come with us. You cannot stay here, it's unsafe and you will be hurt in so many ways even I find horrifying." She nodded and walked over to me again hugging me while resting her head on my right shoulder and hugging me tightly. I slowly stood up with her in my arms. "You have a name little one?" I asked and she leant back and nodded "Sarah is my name sir." I nodded "I guess you know mine's Leone. Shall we leave here?" Sarah nodded and with that the surroundings started to fade.

**2****nd**** FLASHBACK IS OVER.**

I returned again to the present still staring unfocused at anything until I shook my head and focused on Sarah. "Sarah is it really you?" I saw her smile and nod slowly. I pulled her to me in a hug and lifted her slightly off the ground. I let go after a minute and set her down on her feet and stepped back to look her in the eyes "you evolved Sarah. I'm proud of that fact. What saddens me is that I didn't get to see it and be with you with Markus but I'm sure he was and will continue to be a great father figure. If you wish to find me again it's better to ring me." I pulled out my mobile phone and gave her my current number and had her test it. "Well now that we know that works I'd best be off. The gallade didn't take a liking to how many barriers are around my mind. It was wonderful seeing you again Sarah. I guess I'll continue walking or in my case I'll continue stumbling."

I then began to walk forward until I was tackled to the ground unexpectedly and when I knew I was conscious I could feel tears against my chest "Please Leone don't leave me again. I thought you died once I don't know if I can take thinking you're dead again. Please stay Leone. Please." Sarah pleaded through her sobs while hugging me tightly to her. I looked back in the direction of the mansion before seeing Markus a few yards away. I softly tapped Sarah on the shoulder "Sarah will you please allow me to stand up. I'll stay as long as everyone in the house agrees on it." I was allowed to stand but when I did Sarah hooked her right arm through my left one again.

I saw Markus start to get closer and stopped when he saw who was next to me. "Sarah is this where you are of an afternoon?" I looked to Sarah to see her with her head lowered to the ground before answering "yes." I saw Markus's face show a rage I didn't know he had "get inside the house now." I could hear his aggressiveness and I stepped in front of Sarah "private at ease. We won't always be able to protect who we love. I can understand both sides of this; I was in her spot before. She feels useless when you talk down to her like that, you don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to see her hanging from the light as a lifeless corpse would you Markus?"

He opened his mouth but I stopped him "I'm not finished. When you see the lifeless corpse she will think you will laugh at it and beat at it until there is no evidence other than the noose which the bottom part is covered in her own dry blood. I have been in that state of mind but I can understand yours, you wish to make sure she is safe; however this is why I moved here. I got a few friends down here who owe me a few favours and they own a local shooting range and gun shop. I'm not saying we immediately get guns and use them as our be-all-end-all solution because we do that we have another holocaust on our hands which no one wants to take the blame. I am only suggesting that we teach everyone here how to safely operate all firearms in case of an attacker having one. Some defence courses couldn't go wrong either."

Markus looked at me for a minute before nodding "I understand your points Leo and I am concerned for her wellbeing but I don't think guns are a good solution to this." I sighed "did you hear what I said Markus? I said only to operate them safely so that if one of us gets one we don't know safety is off and suddenly one of us has taken a life. I also said in case of an attack meaning if I was an attacker and you weren't around everyone here would be dead within a matter of minutes whereas if they knew how to disarm the firearm and knock the attacker out and properly restrain him until you arrive and problem is then over. I didn't say let's all get guns and cause another massacre like the one where I met Sarah."

Sarah gasped quietly and buried her face into my back shaking. I immediately looked over my shoulder and saw no one on the other side of the fence and when I looked back I saw Markus staring at me with a scared look on his face as I stepped to the side exposing Sarah to him "next time Markus, try explaining it like you would to a normal being, she's not the young Eevee I know anymore and she has matured more over her years with you. I don't want this family torn apart by me being here which is, honestly an easy solution to the problem, I just need what was in the suitcase I had; or the suitcase with the contents still inside it. With it being my only property now. I guess once I get I will still visit on occasion but other than that I don't know."

I was about to leave when I was tackled again to the ground by Sarah who started to cry lightly into my back as I laid there. I saw Markus soften and as he walked closer and knelt down next to me and Sarah "Leone you won't tear this family apart. I'll speak with the rest of them, as for you Sarah I apologize for how I reacted; I just care for your safety. You are like the daughter I never had and Leone you are like the brother I never had." I nodded and I slowly rolled over and Sarah was then on my chest staring at me with puffy eyes that the rims were red from the crying. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her and continued to hold her as I slowly leant my head down and kissed her forehead.

I pulled back slowly as she started to smile, then without warning an alarm sounded "someone just entered the house." I started to snarl "get the suitcase, Sarah stay close." They nodded and Markus left and five minutes later he came back with the suitcase "here it is. They breached with military grade explosives. How they got their hands on it I don't know." I sighed "black market or they are ex-military. No prisoners private. Just a strict move and clear, meet back at the front; I'll clear upstairs while you clear down." I saw him frown "I don't have a weapon." I smiled at this answer "how many do you estimate are in the house?" I asked seeing him answer immediately "at least a truckload."

I shook my head "fuck my life. Ok, I'll clear the building you get the inhabitants out, Sarah you go with Markus, I can't risk you dying with me." I didn't give them a chance to respond as I took off in a run towards the house with the suitcase in my right hand. I reached the mansion in a matter of minutes and saw a massive hole where the door used to be. I sighed and after opening the suitcase I pulled out the mp5 and after equipping all the attachments I had and unfolding the stock I removed the leather on the bottom of the interior to pull out two fully loaded drum magazines carrying one hundred rounds each. I slowly walked up to the door and after counting to five in my head I rounded and walked in with the mp5 raised with my finger resting constantly on the trigger.

I met the first split in the house having left or right to choose from, I looked left and saw just doors and right was the staircase. I decided to go left and clear floor by floor. When I reached the first door I only saw one man in there, his hair was all I could see out behind his mask and body armour. It was a dark brown and he had the gallade morph tied at his feet. I raised my weapon and made sure the reticule on the holographic sight was lined up with his head before I spoke "don't turn my way, I have a weapon aiming at your head and no one will hear the shot man. So drop your weapon and save your own skin." He then made the mistake of turning towards me.

I quickly pulled the trigger feeling the recoil kick slightly as the bullet went straight through his cranium and embedded into the wall. I walked over to him to see a radio on his vest; I picked it up and pushed the sides "hey you got one man down assholes. Shouldn't have fucked with Blackwater mercenaries; I have you all in my next to kill list because whoever owned this radio gave me all your names. So get ready for your death sentence motherfuckers. The creator of the Mississippi massacre is the owner of the voice so if you wish to end up the same stay where you are. If you wish to save your life and see your families again drop your weapons where you are and walk out the door with your hands up."

I heard nothing and sighed "fine, I have killed women and children before and I will do it again. So once you die your families are next." I heard several footsteps above rapidly running down the stairs. I watched out the door slightly seeing fifteen men without weapons but with fists raised. I sighed and raised the mp5 out the doorway and fired multiple rounds effectively killing fourteen of them seeing the walls behind them get painted and sprayed with their own crimson blood. I walked towards the only one left and took off my upper attire and removed my hood revealing my face "shit. Fucking shit." I heard him say as I started walking towards him until breaking out into a full on run.

When I reached him I threw a left hook which he blocked by bringing his arms up and I followed up with a hard right uppercut to his ribcage hearing a few cracks as he stumbled back and I followed him raising my hands and tucking my head in. I followed with a left jab straight at his jaw and when he raised his arms I followed with a hard right to his stomach. He dropped to his knees gasping in pain as I grabbed him by the neck and bent his head back exposing the front of his neck as I put my other hand around his neck entirely I waited as his legs flailed around and his arms tried to pry my own off his neck. I eventually got tired of this and after pushing my arms forward I roughly jerked them back hearing a loud snap as the man's neck was snapped.

Another one of the fourteen men then tried rushing me with his fist ready for a knock out. I saw this coming and duked underneath it and flipped him over my head hearing his back impact on the floor and his grunt of pain. I slowly turned seeing the remaining thirteen men slowly moving in all with fists raised. I slowly started to turn faster until I let a ring of fire circle me and my attackers as I continued to spin this time I slowly extended my arms as I tightened the ring of fire. I eventually knocked the thirteen still standing into the ring of fire. I slowly stopped and when I was still I saw the one guy that was once on his back after I flipped him was now standing ready for another shot at me.

I locked eyes with him and then ran towards with his arms raised ready to fight me as well and when he got close he tried a right hook which I blocked easily but didn't see an uppercut to my lower jaw from his left hand. I stumbled back until I threw a right hook which connected with his temple and I followed up with a quick left jab to his temple and as he hit the wall I continued to barrage him with punches until I stepped back and turned so that I was side on with my right foot back and my left foot forward. As he came around I spun raising my foot before feeling it impact and when I looked I saw I had hit him in the neck and he was gasping for air as I knelt down in front of him.

"Who ordered you?" I asked and watched as he said nothing but continued to breathe heavily, "I'm going to ask again." I paused and placed a hand on his stomach "and if you answer incorrectly I will burn your insides. You know how long it takes when what you've just eaten goes red hot inside your stomach? By the time it gets out of you, you'll be an old man. So, who ordered you?" I saw him widen his eyes before I started to heat up my hand "alright, alright just don't do it. We were hired by the law to catch someone with your description, we didn't know about you being Blackwater and we are the only ones here." I sighed "okay then, you have outlived your usefulness to me. Be grateful, you were dying when the kick hit you, so I'm saving you trouble."

I raised my palm to his head and without any words spoken I heated it up to its fullest extent and watched as he slowly had his brain turned to mush because of the heat. I watched as blood dripped off his chin onto his chest and as I pulled my hand back his face was extremely burned and the corner of his eyes and his nostrils were bleeding. I waited hearing no more footsteps but I still grabbed my mp5 and loaded a drum magazine and slowly walked up the stairs. I heard nothing other than my own breaths and footfalls as I walked up the stairs to the second level. When I reached it I had my mp5 at the ready and after making sure the hallway had no one in it I walked to the closest door.

I aimed the mp5 at the top hinge and as soon as the hinge was off I heard a scream emanate from inside. I then stepped back and ran at the door my left shoulder hitting it and breaking it completely. I was quick to recover and using whatever momentum I had left I rolled to the side and aimed at the only living thing in the room other than me, an arcanine morph who was female by the scream and she was wearing bright orange shirt and pants. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked coming down from her screaming fit. "On the floor; Face away or I shoot. I've killed everyone else so far, so do as I say and you won't get hurt." She did as ordered and walked away from me to the far wall and laid down looking away.

I walked over and after kneeling down next to her I saw she didn't have any dog tags or a weapon. I then put a hand on her shoulder "listen, you stay here until the owner comes here and deals with you. I need to know how many other inhabitants are in this house. Besides the ninetails, gallade and Umbreon morphs. I hope you know them because it proves whose side you're on." I waited until "other than them there's me, a Leafeon by the name of Tara and the final inhabitant is an Absol morph and I don't know his name. He's like a father to us all." I nodded "so only the Leafeon needs escorting out of here other than you. Ok you know where she is? I'm only saying she because of the name."

I received a nod "she's two doors down but on the right side. And you saved everyone else? From who?" I sighed "mercenaries, I don't know them but I'm on your side." I walked over to the door and looked out into the hallway seeing a door slightly open. I gripped my mp5 and put the stock up against my shoulder and put my right cheek next to the left side of the gun so that I can get a better view on anyone in the room. I walked slowly over to the door and after looking through the crack already seeing a man inside. I kicked the door open wide and got behind the wall as he turned around and slowly walked towards the doorway. "Hey, if you're here, you better come out."

I knew he was young by his voice "man you're in your early twenties or late teens, I don't mind killing someone of your age because I've killed younger. I've killed children before. So we can talk about this and you can leave alive." I saw the barrel of a .44 magnum revolver pointed at my head and acting fast I reached up and grabbed the barrel and forced it away from me before I threw my spare hand into his neck and held it there as his eyes focused on the scar on my face and it gave the opening that sealed his fate. I felt my hand connect and as he stepped back he let go of his magnum and I fumbled with it for a second before aiming it directly at him.

I saw his eyes focus on it as he slowly raised his hands "want to talk about this?" he asked fear evident in his voice but I just shook my head and smiled as he got on his knees and put his hands together in a plea "please sir. I have a wife and family and an unborn child on the way. I miss them already sir, please sir. Have mercy please. I will give you anything if you just spare me please. Please sir I'm begging you please spare me." I sighed and lowered the gun slightly "you have a family?" I asked and he nodded but I raised the revolver again "so do I, and you just messed with them. The Leafeon girl, tell me where she is and I'll let you live;" I saw him shake "I never saw her she must have fled. Please sir I'm telling the truth." I smiled and pulled the hammer back "and I got the wrong answer." I rested my finger on the trigger as he slowly started to cry and as I pulled the trigger his head flew back with the force.

I heard a scream come from inside the room though it sounded muffled and when I looked inside I saw that the Leafeon morph was tied to her bed, her mouth was also gagged. I digested what he had intended to do and I slowly raised the revolver in one hand and put it on the floor in her vision as I stepped over it and walked towards her. I slowly raised my hands up to her gag and after undoing it I heard her start shouting "Sarah." I put my hand over her mouth "be quiet for fucks sake. She's safe. And so will you if you follow me. I want you to put on decent clothing first. Alright." I let go of her mouth and she nodded "okay I'll do it. But one wrong move and I'll kill you."

I laughed at her threat "fully trained mercenaries tried already today and they all failed. So don't bother." I saw her face nearly contort in fear as I untied her and helped her up keeping my eyes above her shoulders. "why are you looking at me like that?" she asked slowly and I looked to the ceiling "you happen to be wearing nothing and while I have seen other women naked I'd prefer to still see one fully clothed. So please get something on." I heard her gasp as she hurriedly put on the first two things in her wardrobe. I finally looked at her once it was over and picked up the .44 revolver and walked out of the room stepping over the dead man's body.

I reached the stairs and walked down them quickly carrying my mp5 over my back and got ready to face any last minute resistance though there were none. I made my way to the front door the Leafeon close behind me as I walked out the door I looked both left and right and finally laid eyes on Sarah who was quickly running towards me and before the Leafeon could say anything Sarah had reached me and taken me to the ground in a death grip of a hug. I laughed slowly as Sarah started to sob into my shirt, I saw a shadow over us and when I looked up I saw Markus who was also smiling "she never gave up on you. I suppose they're all dealt with?" I nodded "all that remained after the first kill yeah. I may or may not have told them who I worked for."

I saw Markus smile "you find out who sent them?" I again nodded "yes, hired by the law to kill me, for a couple days ago I presume." I looked over to the Leafeon to see that she was still in her spot with an open mouth. I slowly raised my hands "I never expected this to happen. I guess I must leave now to protect you and the other inhabitants." Markus and Sarah both gasped and shook their heads. "Sir this is not something we can just agree on. I feel like you should stay so that if you ever needed anything it would probably be provided in this house." I sighed at Markus's words but I didn't get a chance to speak as Sarah spoke up. "Leone you've done so much for us both. I owe you my life if what Dally said that day was true. I beg you to stay so that I can make it up to you in any way possible."

I sighed as Sarah finished "If I stayed I would put all of you at risk and you both know it. I want to protect you and if leaving will do that I will. I will not go to prison because I know what can happen in there. I know that sometimes you walk in and you don't walk out. I don't want that to happen to me." Markus looked at me like I had said I was a girl "what happened to the mercenary you were sir?" I slowly started to get up until Markus put his hand on my chest "hold on. Where's Dave?" I shot upright "shit. Get back, everyone back." I said and they did as asked as Sarah looked back at me with a worried expression on her face. I sighed and had my mp5 in my hands in a matter of seconds before walking inside again.

I walked in and up to the second floor hearing several whimpers coming from a door, I got ready to open the door when I thought better and just kicked the door open to see Dave was on his knees with his hands behind his head with a masked man behind him. "Put your weapon down and this freak lives. You on the other hand will not." I smiled and aimed directly at him "you want me to surrender? Fat chance." He shrugged "your choice." With that said he pulled the trigger just as I pulled mine. The rounds hit their intended targets, mine being his head and his being Dave's head. I dropped my mp5 and ran to Dave's side seeing the blood coming out of his nostrils as well as the wound.

I sighed and picked Dave's body up and carried it with me back down the stairs into the front yard where Markus walked up and stood still once he saw Dave's lifeless corpse. "What happened?" he demanded "I found him; it was too late when I did, and I'm sorry Markus. The best thing we can do for Dave now is give him a proper burial where he would have seen fit and somewhere that suited him and his attitude. It's what I did for John and Dally. Again I'm sorry Markus I am responsible for his death I take the full blame." I didn't get to finish as Markus pushed me back "you better take the damn blame. He was like a son to me and you let him die." I felt anger rising inside me.

"And you expect me to be a god is that it? I can't bring people back from the dead. If I could I would bring back John and Dallas. I can't bring them back and neither can you so just fucking drop it alright. You think you're the only one who has gone through this? I have caused widows and orphans in my life. I have killed innocent people and morphs even children. I have regretted everything since before I met Sarah and yet after Dave dies you think it is worse? I doubt that you know how this world works Markus. How long did it take for you to believe in this government huh? I doubt it didn't take that long. I wish you still had some fucking common sense to realize the simple fact that I am trying to apologize and give Dave the best thing for him now. If you want me out, help me bury him and then I'm gone. Just help me dig a second fucking hole in the ground."

I saw Markus smile I had seen in a few individuals "yeah, I'll do just that." Sarah then walked up and I saw her stand right behind Markus and stare at Dave's body before walking closer to me "Sarah get back, he's taken responsibility for Dave's demise. He may be capable of doing the same thing to anyone else here." I sighed and looked at Sarah "he's right. I'm a killer and I always have been. I guess it doesn't matter what happens after this. As long as I'm gone you're happy." Sarah walked closer to me still so I decided to step back and drop Dave's body to the earth and in a split second I had the mp5 in my hands and I slowly raised it to point the barrel directly at Sarah.

"Stay back. I'm giving you, your final warning here Sarah so stay back." I spoke with a shaky voice not wanting to pull the trigger if she got to close but she took smaller and slower steps towards me so I sighed and stepped back "Sarah please I don't want to have to do this, but you're giving me no other choice. So stay back or I will use other methods." I said this time resting my trigger finger on the trigger as I stepped back again as Markus started to laugh "you don't have the guts anymore do you? You can't kill someone who hasn't deserved it." I turned the gun on him "you're getting close Markus to getting a bullet yourself. I will help you bury Dave but with the way you're going I won't be the next one dead."

Markus faltered and started to frown as he took one step towards me and I stepped forward and started to look through the sight and line it up with his head. I saw Markus realize I wasn't kidding and he began to back up. I then lowered the gun and before anyone could say anything I was soon in a hug again on the ground by a hysteric Sarah who continued to cry into my shirt as I lay there in utter shock at what is happening. I laid still for a good fifteen minutes until Sarah calmed down but continued to hug me close to her. I was still frozen until I saw Markus had picked up my mp5 and began to aim it at me "oh shit." I muttered and rolled us over so my body fully protected Sarah's.

I tensed up preparing for what was about to happen though it never came, I stood up slowly trying to figure out just what it was that was taking Markus so long and when I looked I saw that Tara had him and was trying to fight him. I started to walk towards him and when I was close enough I grabbed my mp5 and aimed it at his head "Markus get a hold of yourself. Dave wouldn't want this; your family wouldn't want this. Just calm the fuck down already. I'll leave straight away, I don't care anymore. I hope you're happy with yourself Markus because at the end of the day when it all comes down to it. You are one of the top three reasons I decided this fate."

I slowly walked back away from him and when I was twenty one steps away from him I spoke again "let him go, he deserves to die but I'll stop with my thoughts right there because they're mainly how I should do it." I saw Sarah walk closer to me and when she was close enough she wrapped me in a tight hug "Leone please, I don't want this." I heard Sarah try to say through a fresh wave of tears. I gently cupped her chin and made her look at me "hey now, this is how it was meant to be. I want to make sure you're safe and your best bet is with Markus. As much as I don't want to say that it has to be this way. No one wants me around anyway so I don't know if I should. I'd be better off on the streets and fighting for food instead of here where you deserve to be. You can accomplish so much in your life while I can't anymore. I hope that you understand but this is how it must be. I'm sorry Sarah."

I slowly stepped back and turned my back on her as I heard her start to cry and try to beg for me to stay but I continued walking. I walked again to the edge of the property before seeing nothing I made my way down the road before stopping as the sky started to darken. I sighed frustrated until the sound of an engine reached my ears. I slowly sped up my walking until I was at a jog until I saw no vehicle in front of me and that's when a bright pair of headlights turned on right behind me. I slowly turned around reaching for my mp5 only to see Sarah in the passenger seat with Markus in the drivers. "You want me dead Markus? Then end it right here, right now. Run this worthless piece of space off this world and burning up your precious air. Do it, I'm not asking I'm begging you to do it."

I saw Markus shake his head as Sarah stepped out and slowly stepped towards me with her hands at head height but away from her body as she approached. I slowly tried to back up but no matter how much I backed up I was constantly followed by Sarah. I eventually just began to turn to make a run for it but Sarah had me in a hug that slowly melted my resistance until I gave in and hugged her back. I heard another door close and saw that Markus had gotten out of the vehicle as well and approached me but he did so with a similar walk to the one he did when he was back in the job as a Blackwater mercenary. I smiled at the sudden change "what made you change your mind Markus?"

I saw him freeze before looking to Sarah "she convinced me that if I let you go she would leave and try to find you. With or without my help, I hoped that I would never face this decision." I sighed "remember what I told you back then constantly, mission, boat, crew. Never endanger the mission for your crew's life. I can see you held that rule up until recently. I must say Sarah what you did was foolish but still I have to thank you. I thank you only because I now know that someone in this world still cares." I sighed as Sarah hugged me tighter and calmed down as Markus sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Leone, I think it would be best if Sarah went with you."

I froze up and looked him straight into his eyes "what? You know as well as I do Markus she'll die if she isn't fully protected, me I can hold my own in a fight. I wanted her to stay with you because I will only draw attention to her, she'll be a prime target for anyone who wants to settle a score with me. And the fact she's a girl makes things more dangerous given how the worst people are on the streets. I don't want her living in the streets with me so I know for a fact she's better off with you than she ever will be with me." I saw Markus sigh before walking back towards his car "she wanted to go with you herself. It wasn't my choice, I know what points your making Leone but she has made up her mind." With that he got into the driver's side and drove off leaving me standing still with Sarah still hugging me close to her.

**Well I hope that satisfied everyone and only if people demand it this shall become a full story. So it's open for reviews and opinions. I hope that this can tide over a few other fans of my other stories as well. I hope that you all enjoyed this and hopefully this story continues. I won't however make each chapter 11k+ words. I only made this one that long because I don't sleep when I have inspiration so when it's heavy like this and I don't think this is what the original document looks like. Anyway to an author by the name of HillianLink (great writer check him out if you haven't already.) I'm enjoying reading "Living a life of odd luxury" which the title sounds similar to AnimeFan215 own story "living a life of almost luxury" which is another good read. Well I rambled on long enough. I hope you all review your honest opinions and I'll see you all hopefully…In the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME SKIP. 3 Years. Age was Leone: 17 Sarah: 16. Age is now Leone: 20 Sarah: 19**

I ran for a good ten minutes sirens blazing behind me. I nearly lost the bag I had that was full of food behind me as I jumped a fence. I heard the sirens get quieter as I rounded a corner and ducked behind a dumpster as I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore. I sighed and slowly stood up, I walked back the way I came for another good twenty minutes and eventually made it to a tent about a few hundred metres from the town and when I reached it I opened it seeing Sarah still asleep. I smiled as I snuck in and put the food next to her and sat in the far corner of the tent and closed my eyes. I awoke later to see Sarah had woken up and was organizing the food, I smiled at her actions "morning Sarah."

I saw her jump and turn to look at me as I slowly crawled to be next to her "how many times do I need to tell you not to scare me like that Leone?" I sighed and wrapped an arm around her "I know but I can't help it. I hope this will do us a few weeks." I said sighing as Sarah turned her head to go back to sorting out the food. "Well if we eat slowly these should last us about a month. If we ate like we did last time it would last us only two. I don't like this life Leone." I nodded and brought her away from her concentration and hugged her "I know Sarah, I know. But we have to survive and I don't see an alternative," I froze as realization hit me with the force of a freight train "hold on, want to see if Markus will let us back, it's been three years and I know him. He wouldn't stay angry for this long. It's worth a shot."

Sarah looked back up at me and slowly nodded "I would love to see him again but will he want to see us again?" I sighed at this "if he doesn't then we come back here. If he does this place can be for someone else who faced something similar to us. Come on, let's go." I walked out of the tent with Sarah following close behind and when we both exited the tent I heard Sarah take a deep breath. I chuckled at her action to which I received a soft punch on the shoulder from her. I sighed and wrapped an arm around her as we began walking through the town towards the mansion again. I heard several people muttering potential hurtful tings about Sarah so I pulled her closer to me and we sped up.

We walked for what must have been twenty minutes before the Mansion came into view. I sighed as I walked slowly towards it with Sarah still with my arm around her at my side. "Freeze and identify yourselves." I heard a voice call from behind us and when I turned my head slightly I could see Markus standing still, holding the .44 magnum revolver that I had left in the house years ago "I think if we both turned around you wouldn't need to ask that question Markus." I said as I turned around fully and so did Sarah as Markus started to shake. I saw this and stepped back from Sarah and raised my hands before I spoke "before you ask Markus no we haven't done that; I just did it so that when we passed through the town people wouldn't hurt her."

I saw Markus slowly nod his head before I saw Sarah walk slowly towards Markus who lowered the gun "I had given up on you Sarah, I'm sorry. And for you Leone I apologize, I shouldn't have acted like that, I let my emotions run rampant and I paid the price. I'm sorry to both of you is what I'm trying to say." I nodded and walked closer "I can forgive that Markus; I hope you can also forgive us." I saw him nod "of course I can forgive you both. I hope you don't mind but I did keep your mp5 mags Leone." I smiled "no I don't mind though you can keep them. I still want them around the house but not on my person. I've learned a lot these past three years."

Sarah walked towards me and I wrapped an arm around her with the beginning of a smile forming on my face. We followed Markus as we walked together towards the mansion. I saw Tara at the door waiting for Markus and when her eyes landed on me I saw her hands go up to her mouth and then her eyes fell on Sarah. We reached her and I noticed how her stomach had gotten bigger in the last three years. I widened my eyes at a suspicion "Markus are you going to be a true father?" I asked and watched as he smiled widely and nodded. I smiled and shook his hand as Sarah went and hugged Tara "that's great man; I know you're going to be a great father."

Markus looked me in the eyes as he spoke "and I would like you to be my kids godfather Leone, and Sarah to be their godmother. Of course if it's alright with you two." I smiled "I'll say yes to be their godfather but Sarah will decide when she's ready. I hope you and Tara discussed this." I saw him nod "we have. Sarah I want to ask you something." I watched as Sarah nodded and walked over to us and I still smiled which I guess was contagious because Sarah started to smile as well "Sarah I wanted to ask you if you would be my kid's godmother, Leone has already agreed to be their godfather but I trust no one other than you two with my kid's lives." Sarah stood still before smiling wider "yes it would please me nothing more Markus."

I smiled at the news and watched as he hugged her. I turned to Tara and walked towards her and smiled at her "how come you and Sarah aren't having kids? You two would make a great couple." I raised my hands slightly "I honestly don't know Tara, I guess it may have something to do with me trying to be distant whenever possible. I care for her but I don't know how I see it. I'm not saying Sarah isn't good looking because she's drop dead gorgeous in my opinion. I guess I just don't know how to word it to her. I also have to worry about if I'm the right one for her I mean with my past I don't know if I'm right for anyone." Tara nodded in understanding.

"Markus felt the same way Leone; I can understand your dilemma and all I can say is don't worry. Even if she says no you two will still be friends. Though I don't think she will say no considering of how she's looking at you right now." I looked slightly over my shoulder to see that Sarah was looking at me with her mouth open slightly. I smiled and turned back to Tara "I guess I'll give it a shot, you know how many kits you're having?" I asked and Tara nodded "we should be having just two or three. I thank you for agreeing to be our kits godfather Leone." I shook my head slightly "it's nothing, I promise that I will make sure no bodily harm can happen to them while they're in my sight."

Tara smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and looked towards Sarah to see a look of jealousy plainly on her face. I slowly let go of Tara and stepped back and smiled at her before moving back towards Markus and Sarah before hugging Sarah to me with one hand on the back of her head the other was just below her shoulder blades. I heard her gasp before she wrapped her arms around me so tight I thought I would pass out from the lack of oxygen. I saw her eyes as she leant back; they were filled with a fire I hadn't seen before. As I was about to ask her about it I felt her lips connect with mine. I widened my eyes in total shock though I felt my heart start to beat harder against my chest.

I eventually relaxed just as she pulled away "I'm sorry Leone I don't know what came over me." I smiled and hugged her with both arms feeling her freeze up "Sarah please you shouldn't worry about it. I would like to tell you something but I will only do so when you need someone." I said slightly looking away from her as she nodded and stepped back as I slowly walked back with the feeling of being watched just coming into my mind and as I turned around I saw that the ninetails morph was slowly walking towards me with her eyes glued to mine as she advanced. I then realized the look of fear on Sarah's face and as I walked back towards her still keeping my eyes on the ninetails morph.

I was halfway when the ninetails spoke "I've waited for you handsome." I froze in realization before I heard Sarah start to whimper and I then waited until she was close enough before pushing her back "whoever you are I am not going to be subjected to your excuses of giving me delight because it's all lies. If I get touched by you again you will deeply regret it." I spoke with pure anger as the ninetails morph smiled "playing hard to get are you? That doesn't matter. You'll be mine before the day is done." I sighed and raised a fist as a bright blue flame started to encase my hand as I shook my head slowly "listen, I know what this is like to handle because I've been in that spot as well. And I know my past is different from yours but I've put up with it for all these years."

Markus stepped up to my side before getting into an aggressive stance looking towards the ninetails morph across from us "leave him be. He's stressed enough, and he's not looking for that type of thing yet. I can understand his position better than anyone else here." I smiled at Markus's words "thanks man, as for you I've already got my eyes on someone else so you should have thrown your ball before I caught this other morphs. Sorry but you were too late." Suddenly a normal ninetails walked down the stairs before locking eyes with me. I shook slightly from anger building up inside me "Leone is that you?" I heard her voice and I wish I didn't.

I then heard hurried footsteps thundering down the stairs before my father was at her side with a knife in his hand ready to strike "ready for another session Leone?" he smirked at me to which I felt a small pang of fear as everyone stepped back from the knife. I suddenly felt my anger return stronger than ever. I walked towards him while taking off my shirt and throwing it behind me over my shoulder before getting on my knees facing Markus, Sarah and the ninetails as I put my hands behind my head and finally lowered my head and closed my eyes awaiting the inevitable pain of the steel ripping into me. I didn't have to wait that long before it happened.

The first strike was a diagonal gash deep enough to draw blood as he then changed direction slicing my back upwards reopening several scars as the knife cut deeper into the skin. I still held an emotionless face as this continued each second was another cut before he stopped completely and my mother walked around to stare at my eyes. I stared straight back not caring that my father was raising the knife again. I suddenly reached out and before anyone knew what was happening I had snapped my mother's neck hearing the all too familiar snapping noise. I then stood up slowly before turning around to face my father head on; he was shaking from the anger as he looked up at me.

"You monster, you took her from me. I'll kill you for that." He spat before yelling and swinging out in a blind rage. I grabbed his hand that held the knife before bending it away from me as I grabbed his other hand and put it across his chest restricting any chance of him using his head as a weapon. I then slowly started to smile as I kicked my father in the stomach "what's wrong father? You were doing all that good shit just a second ago. Then I showed you what I was taught to do, so come on father, hit me. Strike me. Give me a reason." I said as he lay on the ground wheezing from the hit "but i…you…what the fuck." He whimpered in fear before I smiled again "give me a hug."

"r-really?" he asked before I smiled wider looking like a psychotic killer and tilted my head "oh please god no." he said before I clamped my jaws down on his neck tasting the familiar taste of blood running over my tongue. He struggled yelling in pain before I jerked my head a certain direction while clamping down harder snapping his neck. I sighed and loosened my grip before letting go completely licking my teeth before heading towards the door. I made it there without anyone trying to stop me and as I looked over my shoulder all I could see was Markus slowly stepping closer to me "Leone are you leaving again?" he asked to which I simply nodded and turned my head around facing the door before I spoke "Sarah will be good enough to help raise your kids Markus, I on the other hand am seen as a killer for everyone except you."

I sighed quietly before resting my hand against the doorknob "at least someone I know is living happily. I wish many things onto you, wealth and respect are the top two though you have both so my words mean pretty much nothing. Nice seeing you again Markus." I said before I opened the door and stepped outside seeing the sun starting to set. I slowly started to walk away before seeing something glimmering in the grass off to the left of me. When I walked over to it I saw it was just a piece of broken glass. I sighed and continued walking before I felt someone watching me and after this feeling continued I began to spin around on the spot before I slowly came to the reason of being paranoid.

I had just started walking again before I felt it return, I then heard a few low breaths coming from behind me and when I turned around I saw no one except for a split second I saw a pitch black canine tail go behind a tree. I started to walk again smiling before acting tired as the sun had fully set and the moon had begun to rise. I stretched my arms before leaning against a tree close to where I knew this thing was. I then proceeded to slowly close my eyes before slowing my breathing down to look as if I was sleeping as I slowly kept my eyes open a fraction so that I could see in front of me before I saw a normal lucario step out and walk in front of me before raising a paw.

I saw it get covered in a pure white before it tried to bring it down to end my life but I managed to get out of the way and did a quick leg sweep as well making him land hard on his back. I shook my head slightly before I raised my hand watching it become surrounded in a blazing silver flame that lit up everywhere around us for about ten yards. I slowly planted my foot on his chest being careful of his spike before I lifted my other foot off the ground and placed it on his throat. I almost immediately heard another satisfying snap before Markus's car came round the corner with him alone in it. I sighed as he drove up and parked next to me before leaning over and opening the passenger side door.

"Leone please hurry up and get in. I've been listening to the police radio, they're trying to get the army on you." I froze at that "did you tell the others?" I asked to which he froze up "no I haven't." he admitted finally "then go tell them. You have a life ahead of you Markus I don't. I honestly can't think of anything else but if you get people you care about out of the city when they order an evacuation they will leave here after they finish me, they back me into a corner and then they torture me before I die. I don't care about your excuses Markus go tell everyone else and get them out of here." I said my voice starting to break before a fighter jet flew over us "Leone you have no time get in."

I shook my head "get everyone out of here Markus, I don't care, get them out of here." I spoke before turning away from him and running into the dense forest. I then waited for ten minutes hearing jets flying over before everything just stopped. I started to fear for the safety of everyone before I began to walk back. When I reached the edge of the tree line I saw that there was an evacuation in progress but to my dismay Markus's car wasn't with them. I sighed before a hand clasped my shoulder gently. I slowly looked over my right shoulder before my lips were met with Sarah's. I slowly began to relax into it before I finally pulled back slowly shaking my head.

"Sarah, where's Markus?" I asked before she looked at the evacuation sighing "he went to the evacuation. Like you told him too, I didn't because after all we went through these past three years I'm not going to let it end like that. If you die I will die as well by your side." I slowly shook my head "don't do this Sarah please. Go down and tell them where I am. I can't bear the thought of making you die with me. Please Sarah, save yourself." I said a single tear rolling down my cheek before I heard the sound of a helicopter landing a few yards away from us "Sarah get back, Sarah just leave me to this fate. I can't bear the thought of what they would do to you."

Sarah shook her head "Leone I don't care, I'm not leaving your side, even in death I'll find a way to be with you again. I love you." I was shocked at her words before I looked into her eyes "Sarah you sure it's love you feel towards me?" I asked seeing her nod before I slowly smiled at her "well I guess since it's about to end for me I guess I should also tell you that I feel the same way towards you. I love you too Sarah, with every fibre of my being. I'll always love you." I slowly moved my head towards hers and gently kissed her, I slowly reached a hand up to rest on the back of her head as her arms wrapped around my neck. I felt like my body was being hit with several volts of electricity as the kiss continued.

I pulled back only to hear the sound of several M16 assault rifles being primed and I pushed Sarah away from me turning around seeing the military all wearing what looked to be gas masks "if you plan on gassing me all I ask is that she be saved. I want her to live her life to the fullest extent but me; I'll go peacefully as long as she isn't harmed." I said pointing to Sarah only to be hit in the head with the butt of a M16 and felt the ground rush up to collide with me. I awoke an unknown amount of time later I looked around seeing nothing but pitch blackness (blindfolded.) I noted before it was ripped off me causing me to squint from the force of the sun blaring into my eyes.

"Sargent Leone. What a surprise, I never thought you would go peacefully at the expense of a slut. At least that's what she is now." I looked in the direction to see an old face "fuck you Korbut. I'll kill you for this." I said before realising I was restrained heavily "oh you see you can't because I know you wouldn't hurt the one who taught you everything you knew." I snarled at him "yeah you gave me a better life but what did I pay? I paid with everything, my body and soul. I trusted you, heck I would have died for you. Now I want you dead with the rest of your damn red line." I spat at him before I felt electricity shot into me making my back arch from the pain.

"You can't trust anyone Leone. You know that. How would you like to see your slut now?" he said with a smile I saw too often and I struggled harder against the restraints before I saw a beaten and bruised Sarah get flung into the room landing hard on what looked to be a steel floor "Sarah." I muttered seeing her eyes open, they held no light. Like nothing mattered to her until her eyes fell on me "Leone, please help." Was all she said before Korbut planted his foot on her back and I heard a snap making me think that he broke a bone and my thought was right as she dropped to the floor shaking from what must have been pain. I felt anger well up inside me before I lost it.

I must have gained strength because I snapped out of the metal restraints and stood up. I grabbed Korbut by the collar of his dark blue shirt and lifted him with it staring into his eyes as the corners of my vision became a dark blood red. I lowered him to where I was almost nose to nose with him before throwing him back into the wall hearing glass shatter and when I looked at the wall I saw it was nothing but glass but behind it was a room, I smiled as I saw Korbut lying there with glass embedded in his skin as I looked on he slowly reached for something on his belt. Not seeing what it was I stepped over the wall into the same room before I heard the pin of a grenade get pulled and realising he pulled the pin of an MK2 I dived out of the room and threw myself over Sarah as it went off.

Shrapnel collided with my back and the back of my legs as I heard Sarah start crying under me and when I looked I saw that some of the shrapnel had collided with her feet embedding into the souls of her feet. Eventually the area became silent apart from Sarah who occasionally whimpered "Sarah look at me." I said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes "I'm going to help you, after that I'll carry you out of here. I didn't want you to stay with me, Sarah I'm sorry." I said before sliding down to look at the shrapnel in her feet seeing mainly glass however there were a few pieces of split metal stuck in her skin "Leone please, I'm sorry but just knowing you're alive is more than enough for me to go."

I snapped my head to look into her eyes "I've lost too many Sarah I'm not losing you. I'll get you out of here alright just hang on." I said my voice beginning to break as I reached my hands forward and began to pull out the shrapnel hearing Sarah scream in pain as one by one, pieces of the glass and metal were removed from her. I eventually dug out the last piece of metal from her skin before picking her up bridal style and holding her close to me. "Just hold on Sarah, just hold on." I said walking out of the room before noticing I was back in the headquarters of Blackwater. I cursed silently before walking towards a tent I knew would help me and after passing several people and morphs looking at me like I was a recruit again I reached it.

I opened the tent flap and walked inside "Pavel?" I said seeing a figure bent over on a table snores coming from him. "Pavel wake up dam it." I said walking over to him and placing Sarah gently on the table and I shook him slightly "what is it? I told you everything I knew about him just leave me alone." He said and I could hear the sadness in his voice "who did you tell them about Pavel?" I said low enough to be a murderous whisper seeing him jolt upright and stare into my eyes "scare me to death Leone what do you need?" he asked and I smirked "you can tell me the tale later Pavel right now I would like to make us even on a favour by helping this little one."

Upon seeing Sarah he looked to me with wary eyes "you sure? What's done cannot be repaired Leone. I mean, sir." I looked at Sarah seeing more tears in her eyes "she had suffered shrapnel from an mk2, Korbut pulled the pin himself and tried to kill all three of us. I managed to remove the shrapnel but I'm no doc, I stick to shooting people while other people tend to our side." I said seeing him look at her feet which now had a small pool of blood around them "alright but you must have taken some of the blast as well Leone. I'll go get the supplies while you make yourself comfortable." I nodded as he left I turned to Sarah and sat where Pavel was moments ago.

"Sarah it's going to be alright. I'll get you out of here. I know Markus won't stop looking for you until he finds you so I'll help you find him before we go our separate ways." I muttered until I felt Sarah's hand on my chin and as I looked at her I could see the fire again in her eyes "Leone do you remember what I said on the end of the tree line during the evacuation?" I nodded "yeah I do but where's this going?" I saw her smile before bringing my face closer to hers pushing herself up to meet me in a kiss. I shivered slightly at the amount of passion it held before kissing back slightly feeling her midnight black fur touch my blonde fur and the bare skin underneath.

I pulled back after a while panting slightly "Sarah I still love you, no matter what happens. But we'll get you up on your feet and walking around before we do anything else." I said before hearing a small cough from behind us making me stand before I heard Pavel "my god Leone. After I patch her up I'll patch you up. You won't owe me anything." I nodded and I moved aside so he could inspect the wounds "oh, well the good news is that she hasn't got an infection but some disinfectant won't hurt in terms of risk but I'll need her to have a cloth or something else in her mouth to bite down on." I nodded and tore up a sleeve of my shirt and after rolling it to where it looked sturdy enough I held it in front of Sarah and she clamped down on it "she's ready. Give it to her."

I watched as he sprayed Dettol disinfectant on her feet and I heard a muffled scream before I realised my shirt wasn't going to do "Pavel stop for just a moment." I said and as he did I removed the rag from Sarah's mouth before putting my arm in its place "Leone you sure you want to do that?" Pavel asked "yes Pavel just do it." I said bracing myself and when he sprayed I felt Sarah clench down hard on my arm making me wince slightly before looking down at her with a nod. I saw her eyes start to gather tears but I was quick to diminish them with my other hand "Leone can you pass me the gauze and heavy bandages?" Pavel asked and I gave them over to him and in a matter of seconds he was done.

"Thanks Pavel." I said before feeling Sarah grip my waist making me wince again as her thumb touched a piece of shrapnel "Leone I'll get you fixed up now. Just lay down on your stomach." I nodded and without a word I felt the shrapnel slowly moving out of my flesh, a few grunts escaped me as some of my scars were touched and had pressure put on them "Leone" I heard Sarah whisper in sadness as I let out another grunt as a piece of shrapnel reopened a scar. I then felt the last piece of shrapnel leave me before seeing a roll of bandages in front of me. I gripped them tightly in my mouth before I felt the disinfectant spray hit me and I had to fight from gasping in pain instead biting down hard on the bandages.

**Well I hope this is what people call a chapter. I hope this satisfies people enough to where I don't have to –I get interrupted by a glow behind me-  
Sarah: what happened? Where am I?  
ArceusMinion: Sarah? How in the…never mind, calm down. I believe everything happens for a reason so there must be a reason behind this other than expanding this chapter's word count.  
Sarah: Last thing I remember is seeing Leone in pain. Who are you though?  
ArceusMinion: Sarah to answer your original question you are in the world of something called fanfiction. Here there are many different things you can find, you can find friends, enemies, your dream come true or your worst nightmare come true. As for whom I am, I think you know my name already.  
Sarah: Your name is Markus?  
ArceusMinion: No.  
Sarah: Leone?  
ArceusMinion: Close enough. It's Leo, but I haven't been called Leone in a long time.  
Sarah: How long has it been?  
ArceusMinion: When I was a child so twenty six years ago. Doesn't seem that long but when most of it is full of nothing but watching the sun and moon move across the sky you feel like it's actually close to around a thousand years.  
Sarah: Oh…Well I have one more question. What's that sound?  
ArceusMinion: It's the music I listen to while writing, it's a song currently called Trashed And Scattered by Avenged Sevenfold.  
Sarah: Seems rather dark.  
ArceusMinion: Well it sets the mood of some scenes in the stories I write. Anyway I think we've wasted up enough of the reader's time.  
Sarah: I still have so many questions.  
ArceusMinion: We'll talk when I'm not writing. So readers leave something like a review if you feel like you need to say something. Didn't like what I did with this chapter? Tell me where and how you would have written it. So until next time. I'm out.**


End file.
